digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Impmon (Tamers)
Impmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Impmon is featured as a main character in Digimon Tamers (and the movie Runaway Locomon) and is the Digimon partner of Ai and Mako. Appearance Impmon is a small humanoid imp creature with a tail and large pointed ears. He wears a pair of red gloves and a matching red scarf and an evil smile underneath. Description At the beginning of Digimon Tamers, Impmon was a trouble making digimon who spent most of his time picking on humans, and later harassing the Tamers and their Digimon (Terriermon later briefly fights back and sends him flying). Impmon seemed to dislike humans, saying that no 'self-respecting Digimon' would ever ally themselves to one. It is revealed later in the series that Impmon is in fact the Digimon partner of two children - Ai and Mako. Impmon had run away from the two after they had continuously quarreled over him, and treated him as if he were a toy. Impmon had resented the Tamers and their Digimon because they, unlike him, were able to Digivolve. He tried to prove himself by fighting Indramon (despite Renamon's warnings), but suffered a devastating and painful defeat. Being humilated, having his ego crushed,and feeling unhappy and hated, Impmon readily accepted the Deva Chatsuramon's offer. Chatsuramon offered Impmon the ability to digivolve, but in return, Impmon would have to kill the Tamers and their Digimon. He is very conflicted by this at first, remembering the kindness Guilmon would show Impmon despite his constant insults of him, but still accepts, desperate to digivolve. Impmon is granted the power to become Beelzemon, a mega-level digimon who becomes the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon's personal assassin, and it is suggested that he is corrupted in the process. Beelzemon eventually meets up with the Tamers and kills Leomon, Jeri's Digimon partner. This inspires Guilmon and Takato to bio-merge into Gallantmon, who fought an intense battle against Beelzemon. Gallantmon wins the battle, but spares Beelzemon on Jeri's request. Beelzemon, in his weakened state, de-digivolves into Impmon again. Luckily, he encounters Renamon and Rika, who decide to bring Impmon back into the Real World. After being not only spared but saved by the people he had once hated, Impmon begins to have a change of heart and decides to instead help the tamers. With their help, Impmon Digivolves once again and becomes Beelzemon Blast Mode At the end of the series, after the D-Reaper's destruction, Impmon at last asks Jeri for forgiveness. She agrees, leaving Impmon finally at peace with the humans. He also has a fascinating relationship with Renamon. At first he hated her, then hated and liked her, then despised her, then finally, at the end of the series, he seems to like her for good. Impmon also seems to have a strange relationship with Calumon. At first, he seems to hate him, while Calumon thought they were friends. After he became Beelzemon, Calumon got the message that he hated him, that he had no friends. When he was Impmon again, he accepted Calumon's friendship, helping him escape the D reaper and headbutted him in the kernal sphere to get Jeri. Attacks *'Badda-Boom' (Night of Fire): Creates a small fire ball at his finger tips then hurls it at the opponent. *'Infernal Funnel' (Summon): Creates two rings of fire, one within the other, and creates a sphere of fire from the ring, which he then hurls at the target. Other forms The name "Impmon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Impmon gains the ability to Digivolve into other more powerful forms (with different names). Since Impmon Digivolves directly to his mega form Beelzemon, his champion and ultimate forms are unknown, though it is sometimes said his champion forms are Boogeymon or Roachmon, and Phelesmon or Mummymon respectively. These are possible Digivolutions of him in the card games and video games. Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family ja:インプモン pt:Impmon